


Blossom

by blueharlequin



Series: Bits and Pieces of Things [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Embarrassment, Hickeys, Love Bites, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this prompt I found on Dreamwidth - <i>Hannibal claims every inch of Will's body with his teeth and lips, leaving pretty blooming bruises, and Will has a hard time hiding them from coworkers.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossom

**Beverly**

“Wait, is that a bite mark?” Will froze, his face heating up uncontrollably. Beverly snickered as she approached him. Flicking down his collar she whistled jauntily at the additional hickeys littering his neck, “Shoulda gone with a turtleneck.” She hadn’t touched him exactly but he still flinched. Ignoring the reaction, she wiggled her eyebrows conspiratorially, “New ones go away faster if you ice them up right away.” He didn’t know what to say as she turned on her heel and walked away.

**Zeller**

Will stumbled into the autopsy room and almost bumped into the forensic scientist standing near the door. The man cocked his eyebrow and looked at Will as if he were under a microscope. “Hmm, you should tell your partner that he has wonderful bite radius. Those incisors are nicely spaced.” Will gaped at the man as he eyed the mark on Will’s neck with eerie scientific interest. He had forgotten to pull his collar back up after running into Beverly in the hallway.

**Price**

“How...?” Will mumbled as he tried to ascertain if he was being made fun of by the dark haired man. The fact that they knew he was seeing a man suddenly making him horribly uncomfortable.

Jimmy answered dryly from across the room, “Width and depth. Females can’t make bites that big and their depth of penetration is typically shallower.” The older man regarded him nonchalantly and quipped, “I’m kind of envious you have someone you can get that physical with.” He turned away effectively ending the conversation.

**Abigail and Alana**

She stares at the mark as if it's a reminder she rather not have. "Were you attacked?"

"It's a hickey" Abigail clarifies from her place on the bed. Will can see she is barely containing the desire to bounce up and down like an over excited spaniel. "Somebody really likes you." The teen points at Will in emphasis.

Alana frowns disapprovingly and Will can't help wonder if she knows who it's from and who is she jealous of, if at all.

**Crawford**

They are alone in his office scouring over case files when he says out the blue, "You know there are certain standards of conduct that must be met." Will looks over at his boss, confused at the sudden change in topic. Crawford is starting at his neck.

"Why Jack, I didn't think that would be something you would be offended by." Will is tired of defending his relationship, but he knows that is not what the older man is referring to. He knows that Jack is afraid it will make them look bad if it's perceived that he's sleeping with his psychiatrist.

**Hannibal**

Will didn’t know he would be so turned on by letting the older man bite him. They were still in the early stages of their relationship but it seemed like Hannibal was determined to figure out every kink he had. Maybe due to his recent sexual discovery, even Will was learning new things about himself that he didn’t know he had wanted until now. It had started innocently enough during foreplay. Hannibal had scraped his teeth over Will’s exposed throat and the young man felt the sensation all the way down to his loins. The noise he made caused the doctor to pause and look at him predatorily. 

(Hannibal lied to Will when the younger man asked him if the marks were visible through his attire. The doctor wanted everyone to know Will was his.)


End file.
